Draco And Hermione A Short Love Story
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: A Short About The Love Between Enemies; Dramione . Please Review And Leave Sugestions, If You Liked This Then Please Check Out Some Of My Other Fics, Cheers x x x


* * *

**Victor pointed the shotgun to the sky and pulled the trigger. It echoed all around the clearing. He looked down at the blonde-headed young man before him and aimed the gun to his face.**

"**Kill me then. I won't give her up!" Draco said defiantly. Victor laughed.**

"**I've never killed anyone in my life and I'm not going to start on your account!" He said slowly aiming the gun slowly downwards. Dracos' mouth fell open. Victor cocked the gun.**

"**N-no! You wouldn't!" He yelled attempting to cross his legs.**

**The two men either side of him wrenched them apart, sniggering.**

"**Wouldn't I?!" Spat the man called Victor, his eyes popping.**

"**P-please!" Screamed Draco his eyes full of fear. None of them seemed to hear the twigs crackling underfoot as a young witch under an invisibility cloak rushed through the thicket toward the platinum-haired man and the shotgun-wielding Victor.**

**She tiptoed into the clearing and stood behind each of the ape-like men holding Draco's legs apart and used a simple but effective concussion charm on them. It must have looked quite strange to see two men fall to the floor for no apparent reason. A smile played on Dracos lips. Victor looked around.**

"**What are you doing?!" He said. Draco was glad to find that there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.**

"**Nothing" Draco said truthfully. A second later, Hermione Granger appeared out of nowhere and ran toward Victor.**

"**Hermione!" Victor yelped happily. He discarded the gun on the forest floor as he ran towards her to envelope her in a hug. She looked over his shoulder at Draco who was looking hurt. She motioned for him to run. Draco showed her his bound hands and feet. The young witch rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand she released the ropes binding him.**

**The man smiled. Victor pulled away from her before pressing his lips against hers. Draco shuffled his feet furiously. Hermione pushed him away, infuriated.**

"**Victor!" She shouted. He only advanced on her. She backed away before Draco ran in between them and looked up at Victor. **

"**Back off" He snarled. Victor looked down, leering.**

"**Run along and play little boy, me and my girlfriend want some long-needed alone time." He growled menacingly.**

**Hermione wrenched her hand out of his vice-like grip.**

"**I am NOT your girlfriend!" She screeched taking another step back and clutching Dracos arm nervously.**

**Victor raised his eyebrows.**

"**So-Malfoy isn't it? Yes of course it is" He muttered "I don't know what spell you have her under but I demand you take it off immediately!"**

**Victor growled.**

"**He hasn't got me under any spell!" Hermione said indignantly, resenting the implication that anyone could trick her into loving them!**

"**You speak when spoken to!" Victor said darkly. And with that he swung one of his massive arms into the air and struck Hermione so hard that she flew a few feet back before hitting the twig-ridden floor. Hard.**

**Draco stood, gaping. Hermione did not stir.**

**Draco raised a black hawthorn wand and, before Victor knew it, Draco had drawn a green snake in thin air with his wand. The snake wrapped itself around Victor and bound him tightly, until he was unconscious. The snake then disappeared, leaving Victor Krum lying on the floor.**

**Draco hurried to Hermione's side. Stowing his wand in his back pocket, he uttered a few low words softly and gently touched her on the cheek with a pale finger. The usual rosy glow returned to her cheeks as her eyelids flickered. She opened her honey coloured eyes and smiled at Draco Malfoy.**

**He beamed and helped her to her trembling feet. A red patch was appearing on her cheekbone already. She fingered it with a shaking hand and felt blood dripping slowly down her face. Draco voiced a couple of low words and the blood and cut disappeared. Hermione Granger looked at the young man differently for the first time ever. He surveyed her with a mingled look of amusement and affection and her heart melted toward the young Malfoy. Draco watched the smile appear on her face and, acting on the urge, he kissed her. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm and they walked through the trees, arms around each other at last. **


End file.
